battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Far From Home
The Warden: '''Nalaagura gasped in shock as they traveled through the portal and were dumped into freezing cold air. She took a moment to wildly orientate herself and turned immediately on Greg. '''What are you doing!? '''she raged. I could have taken control of the situation; you didn’t give me a chance to save us!' '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg shook his head. “Nala there was nothing to save us from.” He said firmly. “You taking over would have only escalated things further, and proved her point. Don’t you want to prove them wrong?” '''The Warden: Yes, but now we will never know, will we? '''She projected herself standing grumpily next to him, folding her arms tightly and glaring at their surroundings. '''Where are we?' Greg Ericson: '“Not sure,” Greg muttered as he looked around. He noticed the cold that for sure, but he had very little knowledge of up north to know where they were. All he could see was the mountains and not much else. “To be honest I don’t know much about the north. We could be in your demon city and I would never know.” '''The Warden: '''She snorted. '''Trust me, this is ''not Bloedrest. '''Muttering incoherently, she rubbed the palms of her hands together, creating a hot glow of energy, and then touched the center of Greg’s chest, to keep him from getting frostbite or worse. '''You would know if we were in a demon city, believe me. Greg hummed as warmth flooded his body. “So where are we then?” Feels like somewhat south of the mountains…perhaps a bit to the east… Nala cocked her head, feeling the landscape by tracking the organisms with her mind. There’s a small village, a few miles away. You should stop and get food and directions. And perhaps something warmer to wear, '''she added critically, looking him up and down. I cannot feed you energy forever.' '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg felt Nala seemed to nudge him in the direction of the village and he headed off in that direction. While walking he had a lot of time to do nothing so he tried to strike up a conversation with Nala. “Thanks Nala, for taking care of me that is. I’m sorry you have to be stuck in my body for so long. I’m sure you’d rather be in your own body.” '''The Warden: I really don’t mind it, little one. Yours is preferable to some past vessels I have inhabited. No struggle.' She chuckled a bit. Besides, it’s not as though I need to take care of myself here…I may as well use my essence for something useful. Greg Ericson: '''Greg hummed again. “So what do you think their doing at the camp right now? '''The Warden: Hmm? Oh, who knows. Celebrating, most likely. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’d broken out the alcohol and the pies once more…we might even come back to find the dungeon completely destroyed, at this rate. Greg Ericson '''Greg laughed at the comment. “Yeah those guys can get a bit crazy.” Greg laughed again. “Wow, first you’re crying now your making jokes. It’s like you’re practically a human.” He said with a smile. '''The Warden: Like I’m… The Warden grew very, very quiet. She looked down at her humanoid form, differing only slightly here and there, and then she glanced over at Greg, noting the closeness of their heights when before she had easily stood several feet tall over all of them. He’s right. She glanced away. I suppose I have merely spent more time with you… she mused. Or is it something else? Greg Ericson: '''Greg shrugged. “Maybe, but even so it’s not that bad, is it? Acting somewhat human?” '''The Warden: …No. Nalaagura gave a small smile and glanced up at him, the grin fading. It is not in my nature, however. I cannot do this forever. '''Breathing deeply, she added, '''It is nice to behave as mortals do for once, though. Everything they do is of…such little consequence, and demons carry so much weight with their actions. I only wish I could be freed of such burdens. She inhaled and looked off into the gray, foggy distance. But it is not my lot in life. Greg Ericson: '''That brought a question to his mind. “So what, burdens do you have? Like, what is your ultimate final destiny?” '''The Warden: Only my mother knows that…and she has not told me the extent of such a destiny. Suddenly, the Warden seemed distracted and she flooded from his mind for a second, her form dissolving and turning into a bright streak that crossed the land in seconds. She was quiet for a moment, and then, faintly, Greg…something’s wrong at the village. Greg Ericson: '''Greg became serious instantly, quickening his pace breaking into a jog. “What kind of wrong are we talking about here?” '''The Warden: Fighting. Two sides against each other, I couldn’t tell much more than that. But some of them are terrified, being hurt by the others. I don’t like it. Greg Ericson: '''Greg smiled as he quickened to a run. “Then let’s go take care of it.” '''The Warden: Let’s. Category:Events Category:Season 4 Category:The Warden Category:Greg Ericson